Forever is a Long Time
by poke-n-die
Summary: [sasusaku]: sasuke and sakura were best friends since they were little kids, but family complications and moving set them apart. ten years later, they reunite, but will they remember each other?will their friendship be the same?
1. Chapter 1

P.N.D.: This is poke-n-die, here. My first new ficy is finally up!

Nobody can deny the greatness that is me!

Sasuke: I can

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! (nudges sasuke in the side) Don't be so

mean to P.N.D.-chan!

Sasuke: Hmph

P.N.D.: Aww, cheer up Sasuke, here's a cookie

(hands sasuke a cookie and pets him like a dog)

Anyway, in my first chapter, Sasu and Saks are gonna be kids. Is that okay guys?

Sakura: Sure!

Sasuke: Hn….

P.N.D: Yay!

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

**Forever is a long time**

**Chapter one: prologue**

"Saaaasuke-kun stop it!" squeals a five-year old, pink-haired girl. She was currently being tickled by her best friend.

"Not 'till you gwive up and say 'uncle'" replied a raven-haired boy with an evil grin, "say 'uncle' or I won't stop."

"Eww! My uncle wis way nicer than you!"

"Then, you asked for it!" Sasuke kept tickling her even more furiously.

"OK, HAHA, OK HAHAHAHAHAH UNCLE!"

The boy immediately released his pink-haired friend from his tickling rampage.

Having had their fun, the two friends rolled over on the grassy hill, watching the clouds.

"Saku-chan?" asked the boy with a pout, "are you really moving away foreverrrrrr?"

"Not forever. I'll come back as sooooooon as I can..." Replied the girl,

"and suck that lip back in!"

"Yes, mother." (still pouting) "I'll miss you forehead-chan. I won't have anyone to torture or play tag (I always used to play tag) with anymore."

"I'll miss you too Sasu-teme!" (Naruto makes a 'whoooping' sound here)

"Where'd you learn that 'teme' word?"

"I heard my Kaa-san call Tou-san that so it probably means something good!"

The two kids had walked back to the Haruno estate where a big moving van was parked in the driveway ready to go.

At that moment, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At this, he blushed as bright red as the tomatoes he loved almost as much as the little girl in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'll come back," she promised, giggling at his still red face.

"Fwends forever?" said the boy.

"Forever and ever!"

"Pinky-swear?" asked the dark haired kid, sticking his pinky out towards his friend.

"Pinky-swear," she assured him, locking their pinky fingers together.

Little did he know, that was the last he was going to see of that electric pink hair in a long while...

**1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

P.N.D: Phew! That took a lot outta me!

Sasuke: how is that tiring? All you had to do was sit on your ass and type.

P.N.D: (gasps dramatically) I am appalled at you, Sasuke! Using such inappropriate

language!

Sasuke: (knocks P.N.D. on the head like Mrs. Rallis used to when she thought I was

Sleeping)

P.N.D.: WAHHHH ! Sakura, meanie-poo Sasu hit me on the head!

(hiding evil grin)

Sakura: Sasuke, apologise!

Sasuke: Hn ... sorry

P.N.D: Please r & r before Mr. Sasu-teme hits me again!


	2. Chapter 2

P.N.D.: Hey to all! This is your absolute favourite author, poke-n-die!

Sasuke: Tch … who says you're their favourite author?

P.N.D.: (0.o) ummm …….

Sasuke: Muahahahhahaha ! I shut her up! Whoooo! I ROCK !

(starts playing air-guitar)

P.N.D.: (0.o)

Sakura: (0.o)

Gaara: (0.o)

Hinata: (0.o)

Neji: (0.o)

Tenten: (0.o)

Sasuke: (still playing air-guitar except now he's dancing around and singing J.T.)

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Sasuke-teme is acting like a lunatic.

Lee: Yes Sasuke! Display the passionate fire of youth burning within!

Sasuke: (--')?

P.N.D.: Okay….. anyway, I forgot to say Happy New year, last time, so Happy New year! I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one.

P.S. If any of you haven't tried tubing before, try it, 'cause it'll be great!

Try it going solo, the people will spin you around extra!

_This_ is thoughts

"this" is dialogue

**_this _**is 'inner-voices'

Tubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubing 

**Forever is a long time**

**Chapter 2: First Days Are Weird**

A large moving van sat parked in the driveway of an uninhabited house with movers unloading the luggage of the family into the house. Dark onyx eyes calmly surveyed them while its owner sat silently, hidden behind the leaves of a cherry blossom tree.

Uchiha Sasuke

Male

Age15 years

Raven, chicken-shaped hair(haha) and deep dark charcoal-black eyes

Currently attending Shuriken High C.I.

Lives in the country of Japan, city of Konoha

He was adopted by his distant relative, Hatake Kakashi, when his parents were caught and killed in a gang war and his older brother, Itachi, went off to the states to take over as the CEO of the Uchiha company.

Sasuke's POV I wonder who's moving into the house on Hiddenleaf Tr. (yes, I know it sounds funny)? 

Thought Uchiha Sasuke,

No one has lived in that house since ten years ago, since she left… Nobody has the right to live in that house besides her. I should find out who's going to live there, hmm… Oh well, I'll figure it out sooner or later. 

And with that, he hopped off the tree branch and left to do, umm… other things.

(I know that was lame)

**tubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubing**

Back to third-person POV 

The door to the empty house slowly creaked open and in stepped a teenage girl with pink hair, looking around the deserted house.

sigh _Home at last… _she thought.

Haruno Sakura

Female

Age 15

Bright pink hair (almost like hubba-bubba pink) and clear, usually happy, emerald green eyes

Recently arrived at Konoha

She will be enrolled at Shuriken high C.I.

Her family moved out of Konoha ten years ago for financial reasons. (they're not that rich) Mrs. Haruno (Sakura's mom) had died when Sakura was eight years old and was scarred by the sudden loss of her mother. Now that her father had to support them on his own, he was usually off working or on business trips, leaving his daughteer at home by herself. After a while, Sakura had gotten over her mother's death, but only a little, so her father had decided to move them back to Konoha, hoping the familiar sights and places might help her heal…

**Next morning:**

It was the first day of school and room 134 was full of noisy chatting students, seeing as how their perverted porn-obsessed teacher (kakashi: HEY!), who happened to be Sasuke's guardian, hadn't arrived yet.

_**BAAAM!**_

The door slammed open and in tumbled a dishevelved girl with pink hair, mumbling something about killing an alarm clock.

"I'm gonna rip those triple A s right out of the bottom, I'm gonna tear those screws out.

Then I'll melt the stupid metal scraps. Do you HEAR ME! THE CLOCK WILL** DIE!"**

She shouted.

Everyone in the class: (0.o) ………… HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sakura: (death glare)

Everyone in the class: ……… (they're scared)

Me: wow. She's pissed off.

Then everyone turned back and started to gossip about the new girl (except for a few people, including the dark eyed boy sitting aloone in the back) as she took the only empty seat between a platinum blonde girl and a dark haired girl with white eyes.

"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino, the prettiest girl you will ever meet, (makes heart-shaped eyes at a certain guy sitting at the back) (Sakura: okay….)

the other girl beside you is Hyuuga Hinata (Hinata: Hi… softly), and the blonde loudmouth on the other side of Hinata-chan is Uzumaki Naruto," introduced the blonde girl.

"NANI! Ino-chaaan, I'm not THAT loud, in fact, I barely talk at all! And even when I do it's only about important things like ramen or pranks on kakashi-sensei, or ramen. See? That stuff isn't pointless, so I'm not a loud mouth. Don't believe her Sakura-chan. You don't believe her either, right Hinata-chan?"

he grabbed Hinata hand, and she started to blush dark pink

hmm….. (evil smile) I wonder what's going on between them

PLEASE, OH, PLEASE, DON'T BELIEVE HER!" said Naruto in one breath.

Ino: (--')

"Naruto, you just proved my point." She pointed out.

Naruto: (+)?

Sakura smiled at the scene before her: Ino and Naruto were engaged in a heated argument while Hinata, who was between them, tried to calm them both down.

_I'm so lucky. It has only been 3 hours of my first class and I've already made three friends… wait, THREE HOURS ! What kind of teacher doesn't even show up when there's only 5 minutes of class left? Where IS this teacher?_

Suddenly, a puff of thick grey smoke appeared at the front of the class and a man with silver hair and a mask, came into view.

"Hi, kids! Sorry about being late. I was lost on the "

" 'Road of life' my ass. More like you were lost in that perverted book that Jiraya-sensei writes," shouted Naruto across the room.

"Riiiight …., " answered Kakashi, since he wasn't really sure how to answer, "Anyway, I see we have a new student today. Why don't you come up to the front and introduce yourself: name, likes, dislikes, and ambition."

So, Sakura walked to the front.

Sasuke sensing that the sensei had arrived, woke up and looked to the front.

_Hmmm… she looks familiar. Where have I seen that pink hair before? She kinda cute_

…_Wait! Where did that come from ! Ugh, I've got to lay off the tomatoes in the mornings… _Sapping out of his personal 'Lala land', Sasuke turned his attention on the girl who was about to speak.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I used to live here ten years ago, but my family moved for … financial reasons. I like to read, write, cook, learn and hang out with friends. I dislike thunder, rain storms, being teased about my forehead (Sasuke: why does that sound familiar?) , and my stupid alarm clock that _doesn't, even,** work!**_"

Kakshi: "O ….. kay …..,"

_**BRIIIIIINNGG**_

"Well, looks like time's up. See you tomorrow, class. Go bug your next teacher."

And with that, Kakashi rushed out the door. (probably couldn't hold in the urge to read 'Icha Icha Paradise')

Everyone: (--')

_I wonder what he means by 'next class'? It's lunch time … _all the kids thought.

**Lunchtimelunchtimelunchtimelunchtimelunchtimelunchtimelunchtimelunchtime**

"….. over there is the nerd group," said Ino. She was showing Sakura all the cliques in Shuriken high (kind of like Janice from 'Mean Girls'), "those are the artistic freaks, that's the place for the band geeks, there's the air-guitar group (sasuke: cheers), and over there," Ino points the table in the middle of the cafeteria, "are the hottest guys you will ever find here, including MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"Really?…." Sakura replied.

It did kind of seem like the whole female population of the school was over there, asking out the group of guys like there was no tomorrow. The guy that Ino called Sasuke one seemed kind of familiar to her.

_Is it just me or have I seen him somewhere before today? Nobody could forget that face, he is totally HOT! _Sakura realised what she just said (in her mind) and shook out the thought. _It's not like someone as popular as him would go out with a pink –head freak like me…_

**Next class: Science**

"Good Afternoon, class," the teacher greeted, smoking a cigarette.

(my third grade teacher trained us to respond to this like this)

"Good Afternoon, sensei," the whole class said in unison.

"Nice to see that someone else has already bent you into disciplined students,"

he said with a smile, "My name is Asuma, you will address me as Asuma-SENSEI and nothing else."

"Of course we will, 'Asuma-sensei and nothing else'," said a random student, cheekily, standing up.

Asuma growled at the boy and shot a menacing 'get-your-ass-back-in-that-seat' glare so the boy let out a little "EEP" and sat back down right away.

Asuma continued as if nothing had happened.

"I will be your science teacher for the rest of the school year and I expect you to do well, NO EXCEPTIONS!"

Everyone got a little scared after this and the classroom got al silent.

_Wow, _Sakura thought,_ this teacher is one strict stick-in-the-mud. He almost the exact opposite of Kakashi-sensei!_

"Good God, why do I have to teach a bunch of mute bakas?" Asuma mumbled to himself,

"Today there will be an 'in-class' project. You will all be disecting frogs (the classic) today a few people in the class puked here.

Hinata!" he shouted, " Pass out the rubber gloves. Shino! Hand out the knives. Naruto! Give a lined-paper to everyone for notes and diagrams."

A few students groaned, "Ugh… we have to draw _diagrams_? Do we at least get to choose our partners?"

Asuma:

"BE QUITE! NO COMPLAINTS! I will come around a frog to everyone. As for your partners, you will paired up with whoever is sitting next to you"

Sakura turned to her left and guess who was sitting next to her. You geussed it.

It was none other than the hot-and-cold (P.N.D.: P get it?) Uchiha Sasuke,

Waiting for the frog with an 'I-am-so-bored' look on his face.

Inwardly, she giggled

_He's so cute when he looks like that! Almost like a little kid._ She thought.

**_Well, what else would you expect? He's _Uchiha Sasuke** **_, girl! _**Said Inner-Sakura.

_Hey! I thought I left you at home!_

_**You did, but what kind of an Inner-voice would I be to not come on your first day?**_

_Hmph! Not talking to you…_

_**Fine. Be that wa---**_

"Sakura? Hellooooooo?"

Sakura's thought battled was interrupted by a certain bay sitting beside her.

"Sakura, the frog's here. Did you just space out?" he asked monotonously.

Blush Blush "Umm… no I didn't," she answered.

"Yes you did," Sasuke smirked. Noting the female's tension, he leaned closer

"No I didn't," Sakura argued. She was flushing brighter pink than her hair at this point.

Sasuke started to tickle her sides, making her squirm with laughter. "Admit it, forehead-girl. Admit it or I won't stop."

"NEVER!"

"Okay, then…," He began to tickle her even more furiously.

"HAHAHAHAHA OKAY, OKAY. I ADMIT IT!"

Then all of a sudden:

**Flash Back**

_"Saaaasuke-kun stop it!" squeals a five-year old, pink-haired girl. She was currently being tickled by her best friend._

_"Not 'till you give up and say 'uncle'" replied a raven-haired boy with an evil grin, "say 'uncle' or I won't stop."_

_"Eww! My uncle is way nicer than you!"_

_"Then, you asked for it!" Sasuke kept tickling her even more furiously._

_"OK, HAHA, OK HAHAHAHAHAH UNCLE!"_

**End Flash Back**

Sasuke had released Sakura by now and was wondering why she was staring blankly into space. Then she snapped out of it.

"Whoa…," she said loud enough for him to hear, "Deja-vous."

A long dark shadow fell across their undisected frog.

"Looks like you two have been messing around," Asuma-sensei said angrily,

"You two can have your little deja-vous standing outside in the hall while I think of your punishment!"

Sasuke and Sakura: "Yes, Asuma-sensei."

And with that, they walked out of the class with all the girls glaring at Sakura for laughing with (and I quote) 'their' Sasuke-kun.

Tbc…

**Tubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubingtubing**

P.N.D.: YAY! Finally done! For whoever wants to know, I'm putting little dramas at the end and beginning of my stories because the actual story doesn't have much humour. That and 'cause I'm bored (P).

Ino: When do I get to appear in the story? ( ())

Shika: Being in stories is troublesome…

P.N.D.: That's why you're not in it

Shika: Hey, can't you take a little reverse-psychology?

P.N.D.: heheheh, nope

Naruto: HAHA I GOT TO APPEAR IN THE STORY!

Shika: (--')

Ino: (--')

P.N.D.: Okay… Anyway, please r & r

P.S. Shout out to **AznIllusion, **my very first reviewer! Love you so MUCH!

PPS Thanks for the tip on the 'anonymous' thingy!

PPPS A few more shouts and cheers to the-one-and-only first group of overnight reveiwers:

sakurafan808

serpentslayer

Fiona Mckinnon

ayane

TornHeart99

sasukerocks

skuller31

-You guys ROCK!


	3. Chapter 3

P-N-D: so so so sorry for not updating my story for so long its just that I have had absolutely completely NO time for my F.F. its been like a year since I did the second chapter. My grandfather went to the hospital for like 2 months and had a heartattack so we decided to … pull the plug so I didn't really feel like writing fanfics for a long time. I know most of you aren't reading this because nobody usually reads the introduction. Anyway, if you are reading this, I am sorry.

Naraku (from inuyasha): just because you apologize to these pathetic insufferable humans, it doesn't mean it makes your death any less painful.

P-N-D: yes it – WAIT! what are YOU doing here? This isn't even a fanfic of the series you're in.

Naraku: well—uh—I—EVEN EVIL DEMONS NEED SOME T.L.C

Gaara: this guy needs a life.

Sakura: you said it.

Naruto: HAHAHA! I just met a guy who's constipated in the brain!

Sasuke: dobe, I think that would be you.

P-N-D: ok…while they cat fight in the back, I want to let you, the readers, know that I'm open to any story suggestions if they're good. Well, schools almost back! Ive been so bored during the summer. I felt like I was floating in some kind of gray place trying to figure out how people eat anchovies and olives on pizza. Back from a trip to Mt. Tremblant. Was so fun and stuff but so french. I mean french is good but a little too much is overwhelming (just cause I'm horrible at speaking french so no offence to the french offended ppl out there). Anyway, we didn't get to go on the luge, you know the go cart thingy where they let you drive down the mountain, but good news is that we took 2 trips up and down to and from the mountain top on the gondola (cable-car). There are also some really cool indie bands on the weekends playing on a stage in the middle of the town square for free. So if anyone wants to have a vaca and cant decide where to go, try Mt. Tremblant!

**Schoolsoonschoolsoonschoolsoonschoolsoonschoolsoonschoolsoonschoolsoonschoolsoonschoolsoon**

Chapter 3:

NOTORIOUS MAKEOUT SCENE

two teens walked slowly down the cold marble of the quiet halls, budging heavy trolleys of geography textbooks inch by inch towards the elevator. These two must care about school so much and be so hardworking to stay all alone in a creepy echoey deserted school hauling heavy books around for sake of a sturdy education for their fellow students, right?

Tch! No.

"this is SO your fault," grumbled a girl with pink hair who was seriously pissed.

"how is it MY fault?" replied her 'companion'.

"you're the one who started the 'episode' in science class! How is it NOT your fault?"

"o yeaaaah….." smirked a certain uchiha.

"I thought asuma-sensei said he was going to be more creative with the punishment than just making us his lackey," said sakura.

**FLASHBACK**

Asuma came back with kakashi and a gigantic grin on his face. You couldn't tell with kakashi because of the mask, but his eyes were slitted in a happy way.

"_**since I'm no good with interesting punishments, I've consulted with kakashi-san here on your punishment. Well we both agreed on something."**_

_**Kakashi nodded and said, "your punishment will be to load all the geography books into room 344 upstairs. Since you will be have no help and have only one trip for all 80 new textbooks, you will have to load the trolley with 40 each. So rest up in history class."**_

_**Sakura was stuttering while sasuke leaned against the wall trying to remain cool at the uncool prospect of actually helping a teacher.**_

"**_b-but kakashi-sensei, one geo book weighs about a kilo! We are talking about a book that has the world in it. How are we supposed to carry 40 at a time?"_**

_**kakashi just kept on showing the happy slitted eye to sakura's distraught expression and patted her on the head. "You. Just. Do." **_

END FLASHBACK 

"I know a way we can make it _interesting_ on our own…." Said sasuke with a sly (and perverse) look on his face.

Sakura scowled. "oh, shut up."

"what? Usually, a girl would be all over me by now. You no likee?"

sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"no, me no _likee_. What I would _likee_ is to make your face concave with my fist." Sakura growled with a twitch. Then she let out a long sigh. "can we just get this over with so I can go home and you can make out with one of your little groupies?"

"yeah… sorry." He apologized.

By then, they were already at the elevator with their collapsing trolleys. They wheeled their way into the elevator which was already pretty cramped already without the 80 textbooks, so it was pretty awkward how sakura and sasuke had to kind of stand face to face, VERY closely.

Sasuke took it like a guy and pretended like he did this everyday and sakura was feeling a bit out of breath, but she managed to blame it on the bad circulation in the elevator. I admire her so much for denying the truth so well.

All of a sudden, the lights went out and the elevator stopped!

Surprisingly, sasuke was the one freaking his pants off.

"HOLY SHIT WE'RE GONNA DIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!! SOMEBODY GET US OUTTA HERE!!!"

of course, you don't see the uchiha prodigy almost wet his pants everyday, so sakura started hyperventilate.

"omigod, **huff** are we **huff** seriously** huff** going to die?** huff** Omigod **huff **where's my** huff** paper bag?"

together, sakura, with her hyperventilation, and sasuke, with his clausterphobic-ness, joined forces to scream and bang on the elevator walls. Buuuuuuuuut I'm happy to say that there was absolutely no one in the building to hear them cry like little wailing babies who needed changing.

…

after about 2 hours of screaming and banging they finally got tired **(A/N: this sounds like my sister when she was 3 ) **and calmed down long enough to look at the actual situation.

"that was a _load_ of fun," said sasuke sarcastically with a shaky smile.

Sakura ignored him, found her paper bag and calmed down. "the janitor must have left and turned off the school electricity," she reasoned, "now how do we get out of here?!"

Sasuke put a still shaky hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort both of them.

"d-don't wor-worry, I'm-I'm sure kakashi-sensei and asuma-sensei will remember us. Heck—they're probably coming for us right now!"

With kakashi and asuma 

kakashi and asuma were at a bar downing a few shots of tequila.

"hey, kakashi, I have a feeling that we forgot something," said a tipsy asuma.

"hmm, I'm sure its nothing important. Wouldn't it be so funny if we got fired for leaving someone at school without any power or lights?" replied kakashi.

"hahaha yeah, not just that, but in an elevator too! That would be hilarious."

Asuma and kakashi were so far gone with tiquila so they just kept laughing.

Back at the cramped black elevator 

"hey, sasuke, why are you being so nice? You're usually so perverted or quiet" said sakura.

Having a reputation to save, sasuke quickly reverted back to his normal act,

"i feel like being nice, especially in a cramped dark elevator with a pretty girl."

Sakura 'hmph-ed' and turned her back on him, but she could feel herself getting drowsy at the lack of air in the elevator. Sasuke just smirked and sat down just to find sakura dropping into his lap.

_Hmm. Her hair smells so good._

He started playing with some of her cherry tresses

_how does she get it so soft? I need some tips on shampoo and conditioner. _

_Wait! What the hell am I thinking at a time like this? We're in a serious crisis here and all I can think about is her hair? Better check if she's okay._

"sakura. Sakura? Sakura! FOREHEAD WAKE **UP**!! Are you okay???!!!"

but sakura was sleeping the sleep of the dead and didn't even wake up to the forehead thing.

Sasuke just gave up and sat there for about an hour staring at the girl leaning against him. You'd think that he'd get some kind of 'idea' but, apparently I don't give him enough credit.

After a while, it was pretty obvious that nobody was coming for them, so sasuke just slept against the wall with sakura still in his lap.

**_-ISUCKLIVETODIEISUCKLIVETODIEISUCKLIVETODIEISUCKLIVETODIEISUCKLIVETODIE-_**

**NEXT MORINING**

**--------------------------**

Sakura woke up the next morning to complete darkness.

_That's kinda weird _she thought_ my shades are usually up in the morning. O well, at least my bed couldn't be better. That was the best sleep I've had in ages, _

She snuggled deeper into her mattress

_but I don't remember falling asleep sitting up. _

Sasuke groaned shifted at the movement.

_Since when did my bed start moving? Did dad order the massage bed he was talking about mailing me from europe?_

A/N: I kinda feel really mean about making her seem like a stupid ditz at the moment. Its just that Im kinda distracted right now listening to billy talent (SO HOT) and doing homework at the same time as writing a story.

Whatever, not like I don't like the bed, might as well make the most of it before I have to go to school. 

She snuggled even deeper into her "bed" with a satisfied sigh. Sasuke, being a normal teenage boy had the usual morning 'stiffy'. And let's just say sakura wriggling on his lap wasn't exactly helping to ease it. His eyes snapped open and narrowed as he let out a hiss of breath. Still half asleep, sakura tried to find a comfortable position for herself and burried her nose into the crook in his neck, letting her hand go slack and drop slowly down sasuke's chest, past his waist, onto his thigh near his "eh-hem".

A/N: as much as I hate to interrupt their little session, I want to explain my terminology and word substitutions. I'm just trying to keep this as innocent as possible since I'm not really trying to do M right now. If you wanna start something about it, go ahead with the reviews.

Still searching for her comfortable spot, she started to squirm and ended up rubbing her thigh against his 'special spot'. Of course, being half conscious, sakura had absolutely no idea what she was doing to the poor boy. Sasuke was trying to stay calm about this, but that's really hard considering how alarming the situation really was. Sasuke may act all perverted and experienced, but its all part of a way to mask his real personality from the world. This was actually the most intimate thing he had experienced so far:

Being felt up by a semi-conscious girl who he had only met yesterday.

Sakura just kept on going mercilessly, still being unsatisfied at the confortability of her spot. She began to rub her right hand along his thigh , moving towards his 'lower horn' GO FUTURAMA!!! as her left hand ran through his hair in a soothing gesture.

Her pitiful victim was far from suffering, though. Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to suppress a moan, if he woke her up, she would most definitely stop, but of course, teenage boys are so stuffed with hormones, it almost comes spilling out the back of them, so he wouldn't want to do that. The rushes of pleasure surged through 15 billion nerves in sasuke, almost enough to make him lose his cool and go crazy. Scratch that, she was already driving him crazy. It took all the restraint in his being to stop himself from knocking her onto her back and pumping into her like mad. She was pushing her over the edge here, and she didn't even know it. She wasn't even TRYING!

Sasuke couldn't think properly, but he knew that he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and turned her around. He started to ravage her mouth and grind into her. STILL in a daze, sakura semi-consciously responded to the bruising kiss. Sasuke started to slide his hand off her waist. His left went to her neck to pull her closer as his right slid down her waist, crawling down the back of her thigh, sending a tingling sensation up her leg.

im sorry that I had to make her too dense to wake up properly until now

Sakura, FINALLY, woke up completely, due to the fact that sasuke had left her mouth and started trailing his lips down her neck. She remained speechless from the shock of waking up in the middle of a make out session. He kissed her shoulder and burried his nose into the base of her neck. Then he started to nuzzle and lick her ear sensually as his hands went through the hair and around her waist, pulling her even closer. Losing herself in the moment, sakura let out an appreciative moan and began to grind her hips into his once again. They really had no idea of what they were doing, but they were so turned on that they just went with the flow.

Little did they know, a certain Kakashi-sensei was outside, leaning against the elevator door, reading his little orange book, waiting to get to his class upstairs 2hours late. When he noticed a blur of pink and black behind the opening doors of the elevator, his jaw went slack. Not that you could tell with the stupid mask on. It was pretty awkward to look up and see two of his students in the same position as the characters were in the picture of his book.

Sasuke and sakura, who were making out like there was no tomorrow, noticed the doors open, revealing a burst of light into the dark, steamy, cramped room. Seeing their teacher drop his book and widen his eyes made them spring apart as far as possible, which wasn't actually that far considering that they still had all the textbooks crammed in with them. Sakura bumped into the stack as sasuke backed into the fire alarm, causing books to fall on their heads, sprinklers to set off and worst of all:

Kakashi just stood there, shoulders shaking and his favourite book still on the floor, trying not to laugh at the hilarious predicament.

-FUNNYBUNNYFUNNYBUNNYFUNNYBUNNYFUNNYBUNNYFUNNYBUNNYFUNNYBUNNY- 

P-N-D: dun dun dun! Me luv to write cliffy. Mainly cause I wanna see what u guy want to happen.

You vote, I make it happen, kee?

Sakura and sasuke :blushing NO!

P-N-D: now now, children, im very disappointed in your immaturity.

Anyway: choices (just review in your votes)

1- they get busted by kakashi and are set to drama club,

2- kakashi doesn't bust their asses and they spend a chapter completely awkward with each other

3- they get off free, and some new guy comes to school and he's totally sexy, sakura starts to fall for him

4- a mixed combination of anything I've already put down

5- your own original suggestion. I'm open to ideas

let the voting BEGIN!!!


End file.
